


Little Things

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam have a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

The nail clippers sat on the bathroom counter between the hand soap and Kurt’s facial cleanser. Kurt picked the clippers up, wrapping his fingers around them and tightening his grip unconsciously until the metal bit into his palm. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, holding for a count of eight before slowly exhaling. The tension bled away and he returned the clippers to precisely the same place on the counter. He resumed his morning routine calmer but no happier.

“Adam and I had a fight,” he confessed to Mercedes over a slice of double-decker cheesecake. She was in New York to finish her new album and he’d lured her to a late lunch with promises of chocolate.

“What happened?” Mercedes knew more about Kurt and Adam’s disgustingly sappy romance than anyone, including Isabelle, no matter how gleefully Isabelle traded designer samples for gossip.

“It’s ridiculous.” Kurt stabbed his fork into the cheesecake but didn’t move to take a bite. He spoke to his plate when he finally answered. “I don’t like how he clips his toenails.”

“How does he clip his toenails?” Mercedes frowned, her double-fudge chocolate chip brownie-laden fork hovering just above the plate. “I don’t think there’s a lot of options there.”

“He just… clips them.” Kurt tried to verbalize his frustration, fully aware how silly it was. It was such a small thing, but it had made him so angry last night that he couldn’t stop. He didn’t even remember half of what he’d said, but he knew he’d been loud and angry and completely unreasonable.

He might not remember his words, but he’d never forget the expression on Adam’s face as he’d shrunk back under Kurt’s verbal assault. They’d shared the bed as usual last night but there had been no warm body to rest against and after a few hours where neither of them slept, Kurt had whispered an apology and retreated to the sofa where he’d spent the rest of the night staring into the darkness. Like a coward, he’d pretended to be sleeping when Adam walked past on his way out to his early morning shift at the coffee shop. 

“So he doesn’t bite them and spit the pieces across the room,” Mercedes kept a straight face as she waited for Kurt to finally look at her. He shook his head, repulsed, but with a tiny smile.

“I refuse to ask if you’re speaking from experience. But no, he uses a clippers.”

“Does he sit on the kitchen counter and leave the clippings in the sink?” Mercedes was still managing to keep a straight face, but there was a glint of amusement in her eyes now and Kurt knew he was being teased. It made him feel lighter, and he laughed as he shook his head.

“Thankfully, no.” Kurt stabbed at his cheesecake again and sighed. “He clips them in the bathtub.”

“Did you step on one of the clippings? Because I did that once and it hurts.” Mercedes reached over and scooped up a small piece of cheesecake, popping it in her mouth before Kurt could reclaim it. He was generous to a fault about some things, but not his cheesecake. He’d nearly stabbed her with a fork once over a slice of toffee crunch.

“No. He’s good about keeping things clean usually, but he forgets to clean the filter in the tub and a toenail clipping was stuck there. I just… lost it.” Kurt set his fork down and looked at her, haunted. “I don’t know why it made me so angry.”

“Kurt,” Mercedes reached over and took his hands, holding them in hers. “It happens. Remember how crazy things were when Finn and his mom first moved in? You were ready to brick up his bedroom door with him inside.”

“He used my facial moisturizer on his feet,” Kurt exclaimed, feeling a spike of the old irritation. He’d loved his step-brother but there were days he would have joyfully strangled him.

“You were used to having your own space,” Mercedes pointed out. “It wasn’t easy learning to share, was it?”

“No,” Kurt admitted softly, feeling more of the weight lift from his chest. “No, it wasn’t.”

“It’s even harder when you’re stressed,” Mercedes reminded him. She had two siblings, both younger, but she still had her days when she found sharing her living space difficult. Tina wasn’t the worst roommate by any means, but they had different ideas about many things and finding compromises was an ongoing challenge.

“It has been difficult with Adam working two jobs and auditioning every chance he gets. He’s got less free time than I do, and I’m balancing work, rehearsals for the showcase and my senior project.”

“See,” Mercedes pointed out as she reached for another bite of Kurt’s dessert. This time he blocked her and claimed a bite for himself. Minutes later he was practically purring as he all but licked his plate clean. “Therapy session’s over,” she proclaimed "You’re getting slices of that to go and I’m sending you home to your man. Right after we make a stop.“  
+++++

"This really isn’t necessary,” Adam insisted, leaning back against the sofa cushions and letting his head fall back. He was full of delicious cheesecake and happy to have things settled after last night’s argument.

“I know, but I’d like to… if you don’t mind?”

“Darling, I never object to being pampered, but I’d rather have you up here next to me.” Adam patted the empty space beside him.

“Soon, ” Kurt promised. He leaned forward and blew warm air across the tops of Adam’s toes before using a large makeup brush to clear away any remaining particles. Content that Adam’s toenails were properly trimmed and shaped, Kurt traded the nail file for a small bottle of clear nail polish. It contained a nail strengthener and Kurt shook it well before applying a single coat to each of Adam’s nails. Adam did his best to keep his toes still, even though he was ticklish.

When he was done, Kurt leaned down and kissed the tops of Adam’s feet. 

“All done,” he reported before putting his supplies into the little carry tote he’d bought for just that purpose. Leave it to Mercedes to find a reasonable solution.

“Then come up here and let me hold you. I missed you last night.”

Kurt put the tote aside and settled into Adam’s embrace, inhaling deeply to fill himself with Adam’s presence. They’d already weathered some big things, now he knew they could survive the little things. 

Turning, Kurt kissed Adam softly. Without hesitation, Adam returned the kiss and deepened it. 

For the first time in 24 hours Kurt felt like he could breathe.

::end::


End file.
